


Fun Times at West Caanan High School

by Mswriter07



Series: Mox and Lance [5]
Category: Varsity Blues (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun times and frustrations back at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Times at West Caanan High School

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own any of the characters or settings that are recognizable. Just taking them out to play.

Two weeks later Lance was able to come back to school on crutches so Mox started to drive his car so Lance wouldn’t have to climb in and out of Billy Bob’s monster truck. That was the first thing people started to notice. Mox parked in the teachers’ parking lot because it was closer and no one said a word - Mox walked next to Lance as he worked himself down the hall. He was getting pretty good with the crutches by then so he was able to carry his backpack on his own. 

Mox, while proud of what Lance was able to work out on his own, felt a bit useless now. Lance was coming off all of his pain meds except a lower tab and he was back to joking with everyone. Mox kept to the outside of the circle for the first few days that Lance was back to school until Lance noticed Mox’s distance. If they were with their friends, Lance made sure to make space for Mox next to him even if they didn’t really touch except as friends, he knew that Mox appreciated his efforts. After a quick get together before a practice session, Lance cornered Mox and said, “Follow me. You’ll be on time and I’ll be with you so Kilmer can’t say shit to ya.”

“Where we going Lance?” Mox asked worriedly.

“Over here to a private room. We need to talk.” Lance said as he started down the hall.

“Okay.” Mox said carefully as he followed behind Lance watching for anything that could be in the way of Lance’s path.

Inside a small classroom Lance turned the lock and pinned Mox against the wall after he propped his crutches next to them. “Johnny what’s matter?”

“Nothing we’re at school. I’ve been busy with all the football practices so we haven’t had a lot of time.”

“Bullshit Mox. Talk to me or I’ll make you talk.”

“What do you want to happen Lance?” Mox asked frustrated, clenching his hands by his sides. “All of this is still seeming surreal to me.” Mox said trying to make a point and failing by the grin on Lance’s face.

Lance chuckled and ran his right hand over Mox’s jaw. “Johnny, Johnny, Johnny. All you have to do is ask or make a move yourself.”

Mox let his head fall back against the wall and glared at Lance. “It’s not that easy with a thousand people around.” Mox admitted.

“Do you see the other nine hundred and ninety eight students in this room?”

“No but...”

“But nothing Johnny. Kiss me.” Lance said as he shifted against Mox’s body and wrapped his arms around his neck for closeness but support as well for his leg.

Mox groaned and did what Lance wanted - he pulled him into a gentle kiss. Feeling Lance nip at his bottom lip he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arm around his waist and his other hand threaded through his curls to hold Lance in place as they battled for dominance and swallowed each other’s moans. Lance and Mox pulled away to catch their breath and Lance moved his mouth to Mox’s earlobe. He nibbled a little and Mox dropped his head against the wall. His mouth moved along Mox’s jaw and Mox couldn’t hold in his moan when Lance nipped at his neck. 

Lance grinned against Mox’s throat. He whispered, “That’s it Johnny. Just relax.”

“If I relax anymore we’re going to need a bed and Kilmer will be short two quarterbacks.” Mox chuckled as he ran his hand over Lance’s back and stopped at his neck. 

“I’d vote for that but I don’t want you in too much trouble with him. Two more games and then we’re done with him.”

“Sounds good. You going to be there for the whole practice?” Mox asked giving Lance a gentle kiss.

“You’re my ride. Gotta be.” Lance chuckled as he returned the kiss.

“We need to get going then. I’m already ten minutes late.” Mox frowned.

“Shit. Sorry Mox.” Lance said as he reached for his crutches. 

“I don’t care Lance. We’ll find a few minutes tonight after dinner.”

“Don’t tease. I’m so close right now.”

Mox laughed and said, “Not teasing today Lance. Let’s get practice out of the way.”

Lance glanced down and asked, “Sure you’ll be able to play like that?”

“Only one way to find out. Let’s go.” Mox kissed him quickly before he headed for the door. As he unlocked the door he saw Ms. Davis waiting outside. “Shit Lance. You didn’t say this was Ms. Davis’ room.”

Lance chuckled and said, “You couldn’t tell with all the sex ed up on the board and the pictures?”

“I wasn't looking at the room Lance and you know this.” 

Lance ruffled Mox’s hair and said, “Mission accomplished. Now let’s go kick Kilmer’s ass.” Mox saw Lance’s shit eating grin and groaned. 

He left the room with Lance right behind him and he said, “Sorry Ms. Davis.”

Ms. Davis looked over the two boys and said, “Anything messed up in the class?”

“No Ms. Davis.” Lance replied.

“Then it never happened. Now Mox you need to get out to the practice field. Kilmer’s steaming mad right about now.”

“We’re going.” Mox said as Lance moved closer to Mox and rested his hand on his back.


End file.
